In the past, various devices for pumping fluids have been known and various types of apparatus have been utilized. A number of devices over the years have utilized dual pumping chambers to pump fluids therethrough. However, such devices have involved complicated piping and tubing structure utilizing complicated check valves. In addition, there are pumps which utilize flexible bulbs and the like for pumping but they do not effectively prevent the return flow of fluid during the pumping operation. In addition, some dual chamber pumping devices are specifically designed for sending the flow of fluid in a first direction, and sucking unwanted fluid back through the second chamber in a second direction, utilizing various check valves and neck valves to accomplish same. Such devices, however, are not practical in their use in that such flexible membrane type pumps are not well suited for allowing flow in a forward direction and preventing flow in a reverse direction in a manner to maintain a desired constant forward flow at the outlet for the pumping apparatus.
In addition, many such prior art apparatus are not well suited to use in the medical environment in that they are not conveniently encased so as to prevent the introduction of unwanted bacteria and contaminants. In addition, such prior art devices are not integrally formed with a minimal likelihood of moving parts becoming obstructed or failing to operate in a satisfactory manner. In addition, such pumping apparatus are not portable and easy and convenient to use, especially in a hospital or other medical environment. Moreover, such prior art devices are not durable in construction because of the complexity in machining complicated moving parts and elements of such assemblies involved. In addition, such prior art devices are not of a construction which is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual chamber pumping apparatus which is reliable in operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pumping apparatus having a minimum of moving parts and which is constructed in a manner to provide increased durability. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dual chamber pumping apparatus which is self-contained, portable and well suited for use in a hospital or other medical environment. A further object of the present invention is to provide a dual chamber pumping apparatus which is relatively easy and cost effective to manufacture and assemble, and which is convenient and easy to use.